


Don't Blame Me

by TreywisKrucks



Series: No Control [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drugs, Gang Leader Harry, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Talk of Rape, cheating isn't b/w Louis and Harry, tbvh there is a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "Ian and Harry hate each other," Zayn listed, "but both of them are quite fixated by you, Ian would go mad if he sees you with him.""Zayn, do you even know how dangerous Styles is?""Louis, do you even realise how hot he is?" He took up the same intonation with him and winked, "And anyway that is your preference, hot and dangerous.""His physical appearance does not warrant recklessness from my side."Zayn was blinking at him with his lips slightly parted due to scepticism, "Reckless is your middle name, you kicked Harry in the shin, spat on his face when he tried to corner you, regularly showed him the middle finger on his failed attempts to catcall.""What is your point?""Fuck him.""Fuck you.""I'm not interested, hon," Zayn affirmed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: No Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960363
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	Don't Blame Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this because:  
> a) I am not that great of a smut writer  
> b) Not my writing style/genre  
> c) Point a and b  
> but I did and I hope you guys like whatever I have put out, I guess?  
> Also, this is a cheating fic between an OC and Lou, please remember that.  
> Btw, this is heavily influenced by Taylor Swift's song 'Don't Blame Me'.  
>  _ **This is an independent oneshot which is complete and has no sequel.**_

The white paint which draped the wall was chipping. The blinds were drawn but the sunlight did not seem to see this as a denial of consent and still tried to purge through the slits in between. The lights weren't turned on regardless of the fact the afternoon was waning, the dishes remained discarded with half-empty liquor bottles placed on the floor, white lines discarded in between with a box of tissues torn apart, some used, some drowning on the floor.

"You should get over this dramatic shit, Louis," the man muttered, his attention upon the cigarette between his lips, "he cheated on you so show him you are better without him."

A puff of smoke went up in the air and it was obvious that the advice had fallen deaf to his ears.

It had been a month. It had also been four weeks, three days and fourteen hours since Ian had cheated on him.

Louis had been burning with shame ever since. He was unaware if it was naiveté from his side which brought upon this situation. He did not deserve this. Fuck, nobody in the world deserved this sort of pain. Especially, when he was willing to compromise everything for the sake of the one person who he believed to never shatter his trust, to never lie to him, to never scathingly hurt him.

Ian had always been ridiculously charming when he had begun chasing Louis. He had been the type to shower someone with attention and affection and finally sprinkle it with an unprecedented amount of charm. Falling for Ian was well thought out choice to him but staying with him required effort which he willingly put in because Ian made him feel that way, special. As if this charade of the relationship would actually last.

And fuck Louis for believing in the fairytales he wove with intricacies only a fucking spider would. 

He was furious and so very helpless. What does one tell themselves when someone doesn't find them worthy enough to remain loyal to? When the person in question is sceptical of your candour but are shamelessly selling their own?

He was clueless and the devastating state of his room answered enough to the kind of aggression he had within him. Except, now he just did not know what to do with this frustration, the kind of options which presented themselves before him were slimming successively because of the lack of dignity associated with it. 

"I do have an answer for those questions running through your mind," Zayn continued to give away his unsolicited advice. 

Louis did not want to hear it but he was too tired to voice that out and he just placed his glare stagnant upon the man who just tossed him his phone. 

The text was from Niall who had informed him of a party which was going to take place in the outskirts and by the looks of it, it seemed that nearly all the gangs would be there.

"This is your fantastic plan?" Louis asked incredulously, his shoulders shrugging, "Attend another fucking gang party where I'll see him?"

Zayn let out a puff of smoke as he laid peacefully on the messy bed, "Were you hit on your head as a child?"

Louis did not have the patience to deal with his sarcasm so he threw the phone just to hit Zayn's face which elicited a string of curses directed towards him. 

"What is your fucking point?" Louis snapped, cutting through Zayn's litany. 

"Fuck someone before his eyes or more specifically," Zayn smirked and swiped, as he held his phone out to show a familiar curly-haired gang leader. "Fuck him."

"Were you hit on your head? Have you fucking lost your mind?"

Harry Styles. More like Harry 'motherfucking-bitchass-cuntfaced' Styles. He was Louis' public enemy number one, not Louis' perse but by proxy he was. Ian and he often got into fights with him both outside the boxing ring and inside of it. They always had gang issues where they would trespass one another, sometimes it ended in blood and sometimes with bodies. 

And let's not forget the number of times he hit on Louis. If he was serious with his intentions or did it just to infuriate Ian was something only Harry was aware of.

Louis knew this had the potential to be a brilliant revenge plan but he also was aware of one resolute fact, Harry Styles was a very dangerous man and for him to use him for his advantage regardless of how enchanting it sounded would backfire spectacularly on him.

Zayn tossed the cigarette butt into the ashtray on his floor rug and sat up. 

"Ian and Harry hate each other," Zayn listed, "but both of them are quite fixated by you, Ian would go mad if he sees you with him."

"Zayn, do you even know how dangerous Styles is?"

"Louis, do you even realise how hot he is?" He took up the same intonation with him and winked, "And anyway that is your preference, hot and dangerous."

"His physical appearance does not warrant recklessness from my side."

Zayn was blinking at him with his lips slightly parted due to scepticism, "Reckless is your middle name, you kicked Harry in the shin, spat on his face when he tried to corner you, regularly showed him the middle finger on his failed attempts to catcall."

"What is your point?"

"Fuck him."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not interested, hon," Zayn affirmed soberly.

"Not interested in what?" A voice intruded as the door flipped open and the blond's face cringed by a measure at the amount of mess which had been made, "Louis, I get the breakup but your loft is looking like a can of rubbish."

"He cheated on me with some random whore," Louis shot at Niall as he took in another puff of his cigarette.

"Get back on him with a classy one," Zayn shot back.

"Styles is neither a whore nor is he classy."

Niall comically threw his head back and frowned, his face reflecting both confusion and wonder, "What?"

"He wants me to hook up with Styles to get back at Ian," Louis filled him up, disapproval on his face as clear as the day.

Niall's eyes widened as he turned towards Zayn, "Are you fine upstairs?"

"It isn't a bad idea!" Zayn moaned and easily fell back upon the bed.

"Don't listen to him," Niall advised to which Louis nodded his head in assent.

"You can't deny that they have a considerable amount of sexual tension," Zayn reparteed. 

"I won't deny it but that does not validate that the consequences of these actions would not be pretty certainly not for Louis," Niall retorted.

"Not all of us can afford healthy relationships, Nialler," Zayn snapped back.

Zayn had hit a nerve and that was going to blow up in his face, the way Niall's face straightened because of it. They had been estranged half-brothers who were as diverse as the day and night. And Zayn's messy life decisions often put him in a situation where Niall was the only scapegoat available to help him. Niall did not have any problems with that but he did have a problem when he started his relationship with Liam.

Liam wasn't just a part of a gang, he was so ingrained in it that if anybody could lead the Vipers after Styles it would be him. He did not choose the gang life, the gang life chose him.

"Just because you picked your dealer who chokes you for the fun of it doesn't mean you need to drag Louis into that shit as well."

"Liam does not fucking-"

"-save it, I am not interested," Niall snarled back.

"Oh for fuck's sake, can we talk about me?!" Louis yelled in between, redirecting their attention.

"Come to the party, fuck someone but don't listen to him," he pointed towards Zayn and moved towards kitchen to remove the food he had brought.

"I am leaving," Zayn declared and rocketed up from his bed, "I'll see you at the party."

When had his life become so unnaturally close to a sitcom?

* * *

Lights flickered in pink and purple while music blared through the speakers. Regardless of the remote location, the number of people who had turned up were unprecedented. It was hardly past eight but the races and the drugs had already begun its rounds. When Louis waddled his way through whatever shit piece of a house this was, he collided with at least ten people making out, four of them snorting coke and another few dealing.

The party was in the outskirts of the city in what seemed like the shadiest place he had been in but then again these kind of dark places were home to him. When Niall introduced him to the scene initially, he was eerily not intimidated by it, he welcomed it instead. He liked the music, the lack of shame which sex had here, the overpowering drugs which brought euphoria for the five-second time frame, he liked it. Liked that he was living for the hope of it all.

It was on a night like this and in a party of this sort when he met Ian. He was high and they ended up having sex and that sex happened way too many times for a leader of a gang to let it go unnoticed and thus the worst mistake of his life was born, a relationship with Ian Lazarus Villin. 

God, he would do anything to change it. 

Sometimes he wondered why he ended up with Ian or why he even stuck with him for a year.

Louis shook his head and tried not to focus on the kid who was throwing up behind him out of the window and getting yelled at by another biker and pushed himself to notice the next best thing to bring his distorted reality back. His eyes drifted to the man who had just entered and wasn't he so damn gorgeous?

Harry Styles was aesthetically pleasing. He knew that; he could see it but something about him always lit a fire in Louis as if he wanted to fight him, to tell him to fuck off, to ask him to shove his dick in his mouth and he was still unsure if he truly despised him or they should just fuck. 

When they met each other, it was like fire met gasoline and they were burning alive. He still did not know why had he fostered dislike towards him or Liam for that matter.

As his thoughts scattered around like a pair of children, he did not keep his mind on where Styles was headed to. He furrowed his eyebrows when he walked up to him and lowered his gaze down to the place Louis was seated. 

His kohl-rimmed eyes seemed red by a tad bit due to the alcohol and Louis' gaze refused to acknowledge the gun on his belt, "Heard about your breakup, my condolences, cher."

"So are you down to fuck?" He questioned with a smirk as he cocked his head, his throat still humming that annoying tune he always did.

Louis was too exhausted to deal with this shit and did the next best thing which could be given as a response, throw whatever alcohol was remaining on his shirt while his other hand showed him the finger. 

"Charming," Harry appreciated and gave him a lopsided smile. 

Louis almost didn't notice Liam and Zayn, almost.

When Zayn dropped beside him, Liam glared at the Louis. He never did appreciate his protective nature over Zayn or his gang leader but for now, Louis digressed. 

"I don't know why he lets you treat him that way but all of us aren't made that way, Tomlinson," He warned him, "you better keep yourself checked around the rest."

"Want me to throw alcohol on your shirt too?" Louis scowled back, "If the owner of your leash doesn't mind maybe you should fuck off as well."

Zayn whined at the quickly advancing verbal brawl and held Louis back, looking at Liam, "I love you both but could you not fight?"

Louis rolled his eyes and Liam glared at him only to reluctantly leave his boyfriend in his presence but eventually did so. 

"Drink up, please," Zayn slid beside him on the couch to which Louis shrugged and showed him his plastic cup. "Your face looks so sad, Lou."

"Tends to happen when you are going through a breakup," he informed him with sarcasm etched to his voice and then he turned towards Zayn as he sipped on his drink, "Why are you still with Liam?"

"Because he is everything, he is my fucking sky and the sky has good days and bad days but it doesn't mean that the stars leave it, do they?" Zayn muttered completely inebriated, too out of his mind to tell anything but the truth. "He would never even think of doing what Ian did to you because he knows that I would kill him."

Louis shook his head, comically, "Poetic."

Zayn laughed heartily at the lack of enthusiasm, "He knows I am his endgame and if he fucks that up, I will light his life on fire and smoke cigarettes while doing so."

"True love." Niall appreciated his words as dishonest as he could manage them, as he slid next to Louis.

"Shut up, Niall," Zayn muttered and placed his hand around Louis' shoulder and leaned his head on it. "I liked you better when you had a sense of-"

Louis did not pay attention to their petty squabbles instead his attention was diverted to the woman Ian had brought to the party. And she was the same person the dickbag had cheated on him with. Suddenly all his repressed emotions were making a comeback, an inevitability of a sort. His memories of finding the two of them in his own apartment flashed before his eyes and the hurt was beginning to strangle him.

"You okay?" Niall checked to which he reluctantly nodded.

Louis didn't realise when his throat went dry or his eyes filled up with tears. Pushing his head into the sofa, he tried to focus on anything which wasn't weighing down on him. Tragically, his ruined mascara was a testament for the heart he wore on his sleeve. And Louis let himself sink into that feeling of chaos around him and for a minute the breakage was all that reminded him of the distorted reality.

Opening his eyes in an impromptu rush, he wiped his tears off and stood up to let the two of them fall comically upon one another. 

"Lou, where you going?" Zayn questioned, slurring a bit but he refused to answer.

His eyes began to focus upon the person he was supposed to find. His eyes drifted amongst the people who were dancing before him and he made his way through the crowd with quite a lot of effort, past the blinding lights and the unsolicited touches which were met with his pocket knife. When he noticed the subject of his interest standing around the table with his set of friends, pouring alcohol down their throats while indulging in what seemed like a very lewd conversation. Styles, however, seemed completely aloof and was doing what seemed like dealing. 

Louis felt the weight of his decisions suddenly come to the realisation that these actions could have severe and almost backfiring consequences. But were those consequences worth it.

He would like to find out.

Taking a step forward, he noticed the reluctance his feet held but paced further regardless and advanced further until he could not return or turn back. 

Styles' continued talking to his dealer and noticed Louis' presence with the side of his eye and paused his conversation to give him his undivided attention.

"I want to talk," Louis addressed and looked at the circle around him, "ask them to leave."

Styles' seemed entertained by the request as he took a seat on the table, "There isn't anything you can say which I can't share with them, cher."

God, he looked so cocky. And for a very brief moment, Louis reconsidered his course of action.

But then his eyes fell upon Styles' t-shirt, _'Why stop in hell?'_

Why indeed?

Louis took another step forward and did the one thing nobody would have expected him to do, he kissed him. 

Styles' was stuck for a moment, motionless, something which could be just called as 'do not compute' until it did. And that was when the drink in Styles' hand spilt down the side of his clothes in an attempt to hold Louis' waist and discarded it away completely to return his kiss. 

Louis felt his hesitation fall off like snow over pine trees, naturally. His hand behind Styles' neck manoeuvred him rigidly. Louis' was not of a gentle temperament, he was filthy, disgusting, fucking horrendous but not gentle which was why when he bit on Styles' lower lip, the reaction the man gave was clenching his waist. Due to his actions, his tongue swept through easily into his mouth, this made him abandon his lower lip and drew his teeth down his tongue lethargically. Styles' wasn't backing down, his hand easily slid underneath his tank top and his nails slowly scratched down his skin. 

Louis did not intend to let out a low sounding moan at that.

And he hoped Styles did not mean to smile because of that, instigating them to part away from one another.

"Not the conversation I expected," Harry appreciated, his dimples surfacing due to the smirk etched on his face, "but I have no complaints."

Louis felt everyone's eyes on them, as the indulged in their conversation.

Louis rolled his eyes and tilted his head, "I thought you were down to fuck or is it that you're all talk and no cock?"

Styles' let out a lewd smile and stood up, holding his hand and dragging him off to whichever corner he pleased. He navigated him through the people on the staircase with his fingers firmly wrapped around Louis' hands. He was quick to bang the door and yell at whosoever had occupied it. The poor pair shuffled their clothes with whatever dignity they could salvage and swiftly moved out. 

He pulled Louis inside and closed the door but did not latch it.

"Interested in exhibitionism, Styles?" Louis bit but was answered by pushing him behind that said door.

"I know what you are doing," he muttered, his breath lacing around his ear, "revenge is a dish I wholeheartedly enjoy but not when I am the vessel." 

"You want to fuck me, I want to fuck anybody," Louis told him, yanking him to the door, stealthily exchanging their positions, "and luckily you have been chosen."

Styles' snorted at that, he wasn't convinced, "You are playing with fire."

"Love that game," he grinned and bit down on Styles' ear, nibbling on it and retrieved himself, "I could convince you though."

"I am listening," Styles agreed and looked into his eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, he kneeled to the floor almost instantly and he knew a very veiled part of the man standing before him was excited. And if Louis was sure of one thing, it was his ability to suck dick. He was fucking good at it.

Louis unzipped his pants and pulled them down to bunch at his knees and peeled off his boxers without any remorse and for a moment, Louis doubted his skills because Styles was long.

"Giving up?" He questioned, his smirk etched on his face.

In response, Louis dipped his head to his balls and licked it from the base to the tip and slurped on the pearl of precum which was present there.

It was a challenge and Louis loved challenges so he did what he did best, surprise the other person's mind off and he instantly took his entire length down his throat causing Harry to let out a hiss of astonishment. Unwilling to let that hinder him, he relishes the burn at the back of his truth and swiftly increases his pace. Hearing to Styles' moans brought him encouragement which could probably last the night and when his hand made its way through his hair, he let out a groan of success.

His hand found support on Harry's hips and quickly continued slurping on his cock and then he played his ace, he retrieved his mouth to allow the man to feel his vulnerability in this exact moment. 

"Convinced?"

"Fuck you," he snarled back, looking at the innocent blue eyes mocking I'm as his cock remained unattended and painfully hard.

"If you are," he muttered, his nose nudging his balls and then licked the one stripe off from them to the tip, "then I will continue sucking you off and swallow your come too."

"If you can walk tomorrow, I will change my name," he spat and grabbed his hair only to push his cock back in his mouth and Louis smirked before sucking it back in. This time he licked it thoroughly as he closed his eyes to continue lathering his tongue upon the man as Harry continued to vulgarly called his name out. Louis continued to lick him and his fingers quickly moved down to his balls, stroking them gently, the combined reaction was Harry tugging his hair more fiercely and climaxed exactly then.

When Harry's gaze descended upon Louis', he noticed the come which had dribbled on the side of his lip. And as he held his gaze, Louis pushed his tongue out and slurped it back in. Harry's eyes gleamed with something unnaturally sinister.

"I have been waiting to fuck you since I laid my eyes on-"

A loud bang on the door interrupted him, almost in a warning like yell, "Cops!"

Harry quickly pulled his pants up as Louis instantly go up and latched the door. Harry quickly moved towards the window and opened it and dared him to jump which he did without hesitation and waited for Harry to do the same. Funnily, the first thing the curly-haired idiot did was hold Louis' hand and dragged him to the place his bike had been parked.

The turn of events which happened after that was very akin to that of a dream. Mechanical and chaotic. Everyone was escaping by saving their own hide forgetting the lovers they were rutting up against or the people they were sucking faces with.

The night changes, quite rapidly in fact.

At this point, Louis was unaware where Harry had even been taking them. They moved through the cover of forests and finally the blinking of highway lights gave Louis some hope that he was not going to be killed after all. As they raced toward the faint gleam of civilization, Louis felt his worry ease more carefully and let his breath out.

"You should be wearing a helmet, you know," Louis called out.

Harry smirked and leaned back, "It's in Liam's jeep."

Louis did not know how to respond to that so he did not and derailed the topic instead, "Shouldn't you be checking up on your gang members?"

"Not yet," Harry shrugged, "The raid is still going on so if I do call now, as a leader, I will get caught and I must remain out."

Louis hummed and crossed his arms, as he sat with an appropriate space between them. While they continued moving, Harry suddenly put the brakes causing Louis to fall forward against his back, gripping his waist in an attempt of balance. 

Flashing an annoyed look at the mirror, he accused, "You did that on purpose."

"No," Harry said seriously, his concentration unwavering from the road, "it was a flying racoon, could have killed the poor thing."

Louis glared at him in irritation and positioned himself away from the man only for the same situation to repeat.

"Too many flying racoons," Harry told him in mock sobriety as if it was genuinely done and then stealthily added, "I think the racoons want you to place your arms around my waist, so you don't lose your balance and stuff like that."

Louis rose an eyebrow, scepticism was painted on his face and Harry could see that through his mirror but slowly almost against his wishes a smile of merriment surfaced on his lips and he did what Harry requested of him.

"Those racoons better fuck off now," Louis muttered, laying his head on his back.

Harry returned the smile.

They moved through the highway at a speed which Louis was sure was way over the limit but he didn't chide Harry for it. He just sunk into the feeling of the night, the stars and the tranquillity it brought him. The peace was so precious to him that he felt that it was going to leave him at any moment but until that moment arrived, he was free and he had found his fleeting sense of solitude with Harry.

"Not gonna ask where we're going?" Harry questioned, breaking the silence.

"As long as the place you're taking me has food."

"You have really low expectations," Harry chuckled and took a turn near the McDonald's which was brightly lit in contrast to its background. 

"Maybe that's why it is so easy to break them."

It took a minute for Louis' to realise how salty he sounded in his response and gave am apologetic rise of his expression towards the mirror. 

"I did not mean to sound that way."

The engine collapsed from its ferocious high and Harry looked at the mirror changing the subject of the topic, "What do you want to eat?"

Louis placed his order with a chuckle and the two of them quickly realised that a bike like Harry's was ridiculously annoying to eat upon. But they make do. And while doing so Harry tries to search for his phone which was nowhere on his person, realising that it was with Liam wasn't a pleasant surprise.

Louis tried reaching out to both Zayn and Niall but both of them seemed switched off or unreachable and a tinge of fear was felt in his heart. Clicking on the button, the screen blackened burning the remnants of the wallpaper which had Ian on it.

"Why did you even date Ian if you knew that this was his dating profile?" Harry questioned, nibbling upon the chicken nuggets.

Louis felt like a bomb had been dropped on top of his head, "What exactly do you mean?"

"That he has always been a cheater," Harry shrugged and fed him another nugget, "he has been that way since I have known him, that's why I was surprised that you stuck around for so long."

"You mean he was cheating through the relationship?" Louis verified.

Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and crunched his nose, "I mean not through but this is not the first time for sure, if you want the details, I could put someone on it."

"I'll pass on that," Louis negated and took another bite of his burger, appetite evidently ruined. 

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned, his concern seeming genuine. 

Louis took a sip of the coke and bit his lip, his eyes focussed on the lace of his boots as he let out a nod. 

"Loyalty or honesty isn't that hard, is it?" Louis' asked, his voice resonating the hurt he felt while his eyes looked at Harry for an answer.

"Depends on the people you demand it from," Harry told him, his hand cupping Louis' jaw and rubbing his thumb across the expanse of his cheek. "You can't go to an ocean and expect it to provide you with fresh water, it's not in its nature."

"You're a philosopher while you take a break from the gang leader responsibilities?" Louis sassed him with a renewed sense of humour. 

Harry chortled and shook his head dismissively. 

"What do you even do in a gang?" Louis questioned sipping on his coke.

Harry looked at him with his eyes squinting and before he could probe, Louis answered, "No, Ian did not get me involved in anything related to the gang."

"They generally do if you are with them for so long but he was never loyal so I think it's not relevant in your case," Harry informed him, "usually if you date for anything more than six months, you are bound to end up in the gang."

"Clearly, it wasn't dating since most of y'all are so fleeting."

Harry looked very affronted by that allegation and furrowed his brows in retaliation, "Most of us stick to fucking, we don't end up in relationships and all my gang members are very clear about it."

"If we do end up in relationships, it is ride or die," he informed him, tossing the rubbish in the can. "Take Liam and Zayn if you want, they will kill each other before they even think of walking out."

And Louis was not in the presence of Harry anymore, his mind had drifted off to the young boy he was in middle school who was floored when a senior had asked him out with a rose in his hand and his knee to the floor, promising him tales of forever. They broke up two months later. Since then he had always been down a spiral of relationships, some sexually exploitative, some emotionally abusive, thankfully, it never touched physically abusive. But in spite of his naive belief in the fact that there is someone out there for him, he never compromised on his self-respect when it came to his relationships; he knew how to walk out when a relationship concluded and never turn back.

But he often questioned how long it would take for him to finally get it right. How many nights would it take to fix his heart? 

"Earth to Louis," he called out while shaking him, Louis woke up from whatever trail of thoughts were plaguing his mind. "Where were you?"

Louis shook his head and gave a nervous laugh, "Nowhere."

He knew Harry was unconvinced by his answer but he did not press on it, "Did you even hear what I said?"

Louis gave him a sheepish smile and scrunched his nose, looking up at him with a pout and apologetic eyes, "Could you repeat it?"

Harry glared at him and sat down on his bike, clearly ignoring his request for his lack of attention but Louis wasn't having any of it. He removed his hands off the handle and climbed on the front of the bike effectively straddling Harry's thighs, "Tell me."

"You think I can't ride my bike with you in front like this?" Harry challenged, amused.

"I never said that," Louis grinned, pulling his collar closer. "Tell me."

Harry still held his suspicions and scepticism over Louis' head but for some reason, he couldn't hold his ground against him. Harry despised the leverage Louis had over him even though he was unaware of the matter of it as well.

"I said I wish we could find our ride or dies as easily as they did."

"Zayn and Liam?" Louis inquired, his interest firmly caught.

"Yeah," he sighed and averted his gaze to the engine upon which he was seated on, "the fucking gets exhausting and maybe people need more than just sex."

"I am sounding like a pussy," Harry laughed out and shook it off, turning his head towards Louis, shifting the topic, "you still down to fuck?"

Louis stared at him blankly, his lips twisted into a smirk and then held his arms open and Harry did what social cues generally directed him towards. He threw them around Louis' waist and embraced the man, his head against his chest while his arms remained closely wrapped around his torso.

"You are way too much of a softie for a gang leader," Louis teased him.

"If this word goes out anywhere," Harry threatened him, his voice holding both mirth and seriousness, "the last place we will see you is in a-"

"-bodybag," Louis completed and looked up at him and pecked his jaw, "I know."

Harry shook his head and chortled, "Glad we have an understanding."

"Let's go over to your place," Louis began slowly and kissed his cheek and continued the trail up to his ear.

"And?" Harry prompted him to which Louis was about to answer when his phone rang and Zayn's caller id flashed.

He did not think twice before he answered and immediately received it, "Where are you? Is Niall all right?"

"Niall left when he saw you with Harry and Liam got me out with Drew, Karlie and the others," he told him hurriedly, "Where are you?"

"I am with Harry, some McDonald's on the highway," he answered him and that response was met with a brief silence.

"You are with H?" Zayn repeated for affirmation, "Did you have s-"

The voice broke off and Liam's gruff tone came to life, "Give it to him."

Louis handed the phone to him and placed his head back upon Harry's chest and his fingers tracing his palm.

"That is none of your business, Li," Harry retaliated, his voice displeased and continued to listen to him, as his hand brought Louis' to his lips and kissed it absentmindedly while Liam continued informing him.

"If that is truly the case, we will need to wait till the morning," Harry suggested and added, "pick me up at eight or I will meet you directly at the station."

"All right," Harry replied to whatever Liam had settled upon and handed the phone back to him.

Louis who took it was quietly staring at his wallpaper. He unlocked his phone again and settled on his picture as the wallpaper and let out a sigh. His gaze shifted towards Harry who was already looking down at him with something very akin to pride. "Home?"

"Not yet," Harry told him, kissing his forehead, "I have one small errand to run."

Louis was sceptical but he moved behind him and trusted wherever Harry was taking him. His head remained on his back while his hands rested on his torso and easily dissolved his thoughts into the pace of the wind. They moved through lonely streets avoiding cops through what Louis assumed was an invisibility cloak because he was positive they were breaking at least a dozen worth traffic rules. On finally reached their destination, Louis' anxiety took a sharp spike. 

The place was too deeply embedded, winding through streets he had never been in, houses which were clamped closely and then paused before a big metal door.

Stepping down, Harry handed him his jacket and asked him to wear it which Louis did without any retaliation. "Have you been with Ian to any of his deals?"

Louis shook his head, his face plastered with a frown.

Harry took a moment to reorganise his list of instructions, "You don't take a drink from anybody who isn't me, avoid talking to people, stick to your phone, please don't flirt back because if you do they will definitely ask how much you charge per night."

Louis was horrified by the crudeness of it but the truth of it did not surprise him. Just because he remained unconfronted by these situations did not mean they did not exist.

"Are we clear, Louis?"

"Clear."

Knocking the door the man questioned for the password and on telling it, the two of them were granted access and Harry's hand refused to leave his own. The warmth which the action gave him, confused Louis' mind. He left him on a barstool and asked him not to remove the jacket regardless of what the circumstances came down to.

Louis remained on the barstool noticing the gold bulbs lining the interiors of the wooden bar. There was an inherent vintage feel to the entire place. It did not seem like it was ridiculously expensive but there was the whole vibe which resonated with it. The speakers weren't yelling at the top of their voice but instead, there was a subtle touch of music running around the room. It gave the feeling of privacy regardless of the crowd which persisted. 

"What do you wanna drink?" The bartender who had who noticed him questioned.

"Nothing, I am good."

"You do not come here and then settle on nothing."

"There is a first for everything," Louis responded and turned his attention to his phone. "I am just waiting for someone."

The woman was visibly vexed by Louis' straightforward response and went up to another muscular man who very rudely pointed in his direction and in no time two men were circling him. Both of them were having the same hair colour as that of Ian bringing him more discomfort than he expected. 

He attempted to ignore him but one of them decided to open their mouths, "While you are waiting maybe we could keep you entertained."

"I am entertained by my own company, thank you," Louis shrugged, hoping they would leave him. At this point, he wanted Harry to return as soon as possible. 

"He is wearing Styles' jacket, leave him the fuck alone," someone snapped from the periphery. Passing between Louis, he pointed at the two of them and barked, "fuck off, all of you."

Turning towards Louis, he noticed the man's eyes were blown red and his face tattoos gave him an effect of intimidation but Louis kept his ground. 

"You okay?" He verified to which Louis nodded.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" He asked him to which Louis shook his head in negation.

He remained undisturbed for the rest of the time he was seated there and continued going through his phone when a familiar tune precipitated through the walls of the bar.

_Don't blame me, love made me crazy._  
_If it doesn't, you ain't doing it right._

Louis straightened up to listen to it and noticed that this was the tune, Harry hummed this music quite often. Coincidentally, the devil arrived exactly then. Alongside him was some random woman in what seemed a very cheap pass of a fur coat in a failed impersonation of a mafia boss' wife.

"I will see you around, Mia," Harry told her.

But she was too taken by Louis to formulate an answer, "How much are you paying him for the night?"

Harry scoffed and let a smirk curl around his lip, "Your account won't be able to cash that much money."

"Try," she dared him.

"He is mine," Harry let out a low grow from his throat and held Louis' waist gesturing him to leave. 

Harry's hand refused to leave Louis' waist while they walked out. On getting out of the bar, he heard a loud thud signifying the shutting of the door, Louis pushed him against the wall and closed the space between their lips. Harry was taken by surprise once again, too unaware to respond and then grabbing everything which brought Louis closer to him. There was so much desperation in Louis' actions and he could tell that by the firmness with which they were holding Harry. He wanted reassurance, something which gave him more grounding and Harry was willing to provide that. His hand experimentally moved to his arse and gave it a gentle squeeze but astonishingly, much to Harry's interest, Louis guided his other hand over his other arse cheek as well and he would be damned if he did not take advantage of that initiation.

Louis' arse was fucking divine and touching it by itself was a separate sect of foreplay. His hands kneaded through his meat, the soft globes felt like jelly in his hands. His right hand continued to squeeze his cheek while the left began to feel him more passionately. Intermittently, Louis rutted against Harry's front and let out a groan while Louis was pushing down on his cock. 

"I want to fuck you right here," Harry muttered as he pulled away from his lips.

"What is stopping you?"

"You deserve a bed," he replied causing Louis to grin as he pecked his cheek.

On moving from the entrance on the bar, Louis noticed that they were away from the coverage of the CCTV camera, he went closer to Harry and punched him on his jaw. 

"The next time you leave me alone in that kind of place, I will cut your dick off," he scowled at him and sat on the backseat of the bike leaving the gang leader stunned.

Neither of them initiated conversation for the rest of the ride, Louis did want to know where he was taking him but the fear which he experienced inside the bar was still alive. He remembered the last time he felt this way, Ian had made fun of him and asked him to man up instead. 

_'It's not like you would get raped, Lou.'_

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Rapists did not differentiate due to someone's gender even if the society did, sometimes all they desired was a body.

Abruptly hitting the brakes, Harry switched off his engine before a closed ice cream parlour. 

"I am not breaking into a place which has surveillance cameras," Louis warned him.

Harry looked at him incredulously, "You didn't have a problem with making out with me with a camera behind us."

"Well, making out isn't a crime, is it?" Louis darted back at him. 

Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes. Removing the keys from his pocket, he pushed the one with a pink sticker on its handle and pushed the door open. Turning to Louis, he offered his hand in the hope of him siding with Harry. And for a reason he knew was ridiculously insane, he perched his hand on his palm. Dragging him inside, he noticed the darkness was too prominent to see anything.

"My friend owns this," Harry apprised him, leading him into the kitchen and turning the lights on, "he was getting robbed way too often and decided to pay money for protection in return for the said protection."

"He hasn't been robbed since," Harry winked and got an ice cream cup to scoop a flavour for him as Louis leaned against the wall beside the window sill.

Mint and Chocolate chip.

"And why are we here?"

"You did have a breakup," Harry muttered as he served himself the same flavour, "you owe it to yourself."

Louis gave him a stare as he took a bite of it, "I will grow fat."

"Well, the fat is going in the right places," Harry commented lewdly, eyeing his thighs and arse.

Louis elbowed him with a very grudging smile surfacing on his lips, "Pervert."

Harry smirked and looked back down at his shoes, "What happened there?"

Louis knew that he was talking about the bar.

"I don't know what the fuck they wanted to do until they saw your jacket on me left me alone."

Harry felt his fingers curl into fists before he even could bring about a reaction on his visage. This was not supposed to happen and the fact it did enraged him.

"I am sorry, I couldn't delay that deal today and nobody over there listens to anyone except for me," Harry apologised, his voice melting Louis' heart at a velocity he wasn't even aware of, "I should not have taken you there, this will never happen again."

"Again?" Louis teased him, "How are you so sure this will repeat?"

Harry hummed, pretending as if he was in deep thought and placed his empty cup on the sill and cornered him, "I intend to ask your number and then woo you and then hopefully, we would go out on a date."

Louis looked at him with a flirty smile, his lower lip between his teeth, "How are you so sure I would say yes?"

"I am not," Harry told him seriously, "I am just optimistic."

"What if we don't work out after that?"

Harry gave him a lopsided smile and shook his head in assent, "I genuinely hope it doesn't come to that because I want you."

"But another gang leader? Again?" Louis faux groaned, upsettingly.

Harry thought very carefully and suggested, "If we get serious, I will leave the gang to Liam and I will open an ice cream shop, much like this."

Louis' chuckles vibrated in the silence of the parlour and Harry had always been in love with that sound.

* * *

On reaching Harry's house, Louis noticed this was a very beautiful condo. A balcony leaning out towards the park with a variety of plants lined up in what seemed like a homemade garden. The white lounge had lush sofas on both of its sides and on looking upon them, he knew he could just sink into them. The television and Xbox lined up appropriately upon the stark white walls. The winding staircase seemed to move to his room on the floor above while the kitchen remained hidden behind it.

"You bring everyone you fuck here?"

"You think," Harry began with his voice mocking him, "I would compromise my security by bringing every person I want to screw here?"

Louis let a smirk override his features and shut the door with his leg, "So what makes me so special?"

"What does not?" Harry questioned trailing his lips down his jaw as he licked a stripe down to his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat.

Harry locked the door and tossed the keys near the mantel and picked Louis up as he smashed his mouth against his. And that was the only provocation Louis needed. His hand winds around his neck and the other remains stable on his jaw, as he begins to hungrily return the kiss, his legs easily pulled themselves around Harry's torso and the man effortlessly held him against the door. This was not gentle because fuck gentle, he wanted Harry to fuck him so hard that he could forget that he even had a breakup.

Louis kept up with the kissing, his tongue hardly efficient but pushing Harry's away constantly. Harry's hands were running down his front and stopped at his nipples, tracing them deliberately but then groaned in annoyance at the fabric in between. What happened next wasn't something Louis was prepared for. Harry _tore_ his shirt.

And that pulled him away from the man questioning him, "That's my favourite shirt, dickhead!"

"I will buy you ten," Harry promised him and leaned down again.

"If you do not, I will kick your ass."

"Only if you let me spank yours."

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled him down once again, taking his lower lip into possession as Harry let out a groan and rubbed his thumb against his nipple and squeezed it initiating a squeal from Louis. Chuckling against Louis' lips, he moved away from the door while his hand remained on his ass, squeezing it. On approaching the chaise lounge, he reluctantly pulled himself away to lower Louis down carefully, parting their lips.

"Why the fuck are you dressed?" He demanded and glissaded his hands to remove his jacket, tossing it on the floor carelessly and peeling his shirt of instantly next.

For a very brief moment, Louis thanked the shirt for reminding him hell could be so good.

Louis' attention refocused upon him and his hands slid down his tattoed skin and paused upon his nipples which were pierced and looked up at a Harry who was already gazing down on him. As he maintained eye contact, he took his nipple in his mouth and bit sharply on it. Harry nearly screamed at the torturous attempt. He continued to lick on it, shutting his eyes to devour the taste, as Louis' idle hand played with his other nipple.

It was filthy, he dragged his tongue down all around it in a circular motion before gently tugging the nipple with his teeth again, he shifted to the other nipple while his hand lowered down to the buttons of his jeans and quickly pulled them away. Louis did not unzip Harry's pants but put his hand down his boxers with absolutely no shame and leisurely drew his finger down his cock to his slit which was leaking and rubbed his thumb against it. Harry groaned at his ministrations and pulled him away from his nipple and pushed Louis down on the lounge.

"That is the last of it," Harry growled and lowered himself on his stomach, "tell me what you want?"

"I want to think, breathe and feel nothing but you," Louis muttered and pulled him down to breathe against one another.

Harry snarled and lowered himself upon Louis and dove in for a kiss, their tongues latching on to one another before their mouths. Harry traced his tongue down his teeth and shot it up to his roof, filthily drinking in one another, his hand moving down to Louis' shorts if they could be called that, they hugged his luscious thighs and every time he saw them, he wanted to dive into them. Stripping the shorts, he saw Louis pushing them down his thighs to his calf while Harry's hands lowered themselves to search for his boxers but incidentally found something much more pleasing.

Louis Tomlinson was wearing a G string. Fuck, if that was not turning him on more than it should have.

Harry reluctantly moved away from his lips leaving Louis' bright pink and ordered him. "Turn over, I want to rim you."

Louis was too enthusiastic to obey _that_.

"After all of this," Harry told flinging the shorts away, going over the bright red string with fascination, "I am going to keep this string as a souvenir, smelling of your come and sweat and I will wank off to it."

Louis did not deign it necessary to respond to it, instead, he pushed his ass up in the air and coquettishly looked back at Harry. Grinning at the approval and spanked his right cheek and then squeezed them both, marvelling at how perfect they were. He spread his cheeks and grinned salaciously on seeing his pink hole. If Harry had less control, he would instantly push his finger in but he was not built that way. Harry was scheming, devious and so very patient so he carefully blew upon the opening and that by itself had a reaction from Louis. He wrapped his long fingers around Louis' juicy thighs and licked his hole with caution first and with vigour next, he continued slurping like a man thirsty for water.

He then moves to his pocket to retrieve his packet of lube and tore it open, drenching his fingers in it while he continued to greedily lick on Louis' ass, his tongue pushed itself in and that was when Louis' control ceased; he began to moan with an intense vigour. Accompanying his tongue, he pushed his finger down his cave as well, instigating Louis' breathing to fasten. His finger was easily welcomed by his rim of muscles, he then pushed the second one and with a renewed passion fastened the pace of both his tongue and his fingers, relishing in the wetness of Louis' hole.

"Stop!" Louis called out, "I am close but I want to come on your cock."

Harry gave a final lick and moved back to strip his jeans and boxers while Louis turns to face him. He removed another packet of lube to cream his cock with lube and slowly teased the rim with his tip before pushing it in. He began it slowly but Louis looks at him as if he has committed a crime.

"You want me to come in another hundred years?" He snapped.

Harry did not take that well and immediately pushed his cock further in, ramming himself against his prostate. Harry's shoulders felt the burn of Louis fingernails into his shoulder and increased his pace, drilling himself deeper into Louis' body. Harry then bent down to bite the juncture of Louis' neck causing him to throw his head back at the trip of ecstasy and pain which was coming his way. Gyrating their hips against one another, Louis pushed his ass upon Harry's cock, hitting his balls as a by-product, to ensure a faster climax. Throwing a final hit at his prostate, Louis came with a scream of Harry's name while Harry felt himself release his load simultaneously, his breath heaving with Louis' own.

He bent down and gave a peck on his lips before detaching his person from Louis.

"I do not want to appeal to your ego but," Louis told him, his breathing still steadying, "that might be the best I have ever had."

"Glad to be of service," Harry grinned and scooped him in his arms, instigating Louis' blue eyes to question him at his action, "Let's have a shower."

"I may fall asleep during it," Louis admitted, his arms around Harry's neck.

"Not if you want a round two."

Louis let out a giggle which made something in Harry's heart chime.

Carrying the man upstairs was not an ordeal to him, he was very much endeared by Louis taking comfort in his arms and even more when he let out a grunt on his mishandling of his person.

Harry's bathroom was colossal and his shower was impressive. Black marbled floors and a waterfall shower with the perfect water pressure and the exact setting of temperature he desired. Intriguingly, there was no round two, they showered together but it seemed that orgasmic relief was making Louis feel relaxed by quite a bit; to the point he almost let Harry clean him up and just remained under the water in his arms like he belonged there.

"He hit me, you know," he dropped, Harry reduced the pressure of the water but did not change the position of his arms around Louis, "he thought I was having an affair with this boss of mine at the hospital."

"I wasn't," Louis muttered, he was clearly having difficulty in narrating but did so anyway, "The boss' wife is a real estate agent and they were helping me find a better apartment."

"I tried explaining it to him, he did not listen and then did whatever he did," Louis sniffed pushing himself further in Harry's embrace. "I really thought this would fucking last."

Looking up at Harry, his azure eyes brimming over red, as he sniffed, "What was my fault?"

Harry's memories flashed before him recalling what had actually happened to this poor creature. __

_The showers were quiet except for the moans which were precipitating from the end. Nobody generally stayed up in the gym this late besides Liam but surprisingly, Ian was here and today was the day his plan was finally falling into motion. He had persevered for quite a detailed period of time to have Louis and now he was so close to him. So close to having him in his arms, under him as he breathed his relief after sex and beside him as his one and only Queen._ __

_When Louis had initially been catapulted into his life as Ian's boyfriend, he thought nothing of it until he was the only thing he ever thought of. And this was not a decision made on a whim, he had noticed, he had noticed how capable this boy was to give love, to worship his significant other, to stand by him in the harshest calamity, it was a rare thing but it existed. A lowlife like Ian did not deserve him._ __

_As Harry pleasingly moved further towards the sound knowing what would greet him, he prayed Liam would act the way Harry had estimated of him. Pulling the curtain aside, he saw Ian screwing the female trainer there who he had planted._ __

_"For fuck's sake, Styles!" Ian yelled as he pulled the curtain to cover themselves up._ __

_Harry ignored and moved on with his shower until he met with Ian again in the locker room with Liam and that was the moment he shot his arrow, "Louis knows?"_ __

_"If you tell him, I will fucking kill you," he snapped at him._ __

_"I don't think he would mind though," Liam had shrugged his shoulders, "since he is doing the same thing with his boss."_ __

_Bullseye._

_Ian's red hair was slicked back as he gave the two of them a glare, "Stop screwing with me."_ __

_"I saw them in some house and I am relatively sure if you ask Zayn he is going to respond that he spends all his time with his boss," Liam informed him nonchalantly._ __

_He remembered the day he had sent Liam for a drug deal across the city and he saw Louis and his boss getting out of an apartment and moving to eat in a nearby cafe. Liam made the exact deductions Harry wanted him to._

_After that he let nature take its course. Zayn on questioned answered exactly that since Louis was spending extra hours in the hospital saving for his new apartment and all his free time went idle in hunting an apartment with his boss. And as for the boss' wife, he had her running for clients all across the city to ensure she wasn't present on their so-called outings._

His plan had worked in perfection. But the turn of events which occurred that night increased the speed of his deliberate plans by tenfold. 

Love made you crazy if it didn't, you ain't doing it right.

Smiling at him, he placed a kiss on his forehead, "Nothing."

"You are perfect, doll," Harry assured him, placing another kiss on his cheek. "He should be at your feet begging your forgiveness."

"Even if he does, I ain't taking him back," Louis retaliated and continued, "once a cheater always a cheater."

"Well said," Harry agreed and kissed him again on his forehead, as he turned the shower off and draped his bathrobe around him and a towel around his own torso.

As they were moving out of the bathroom, Louis' hand circled Harry's wrist and looked up at him, "Would you do it?"

Harry turned back and cupped Louis' cheeks to assure that their eyes were looking at one another, "Most loyal people would not, Lou."

Louis shook his head in negation, "Would you?"

Harry let out a sigh and he shook his head to show how serious he was about the question, with sincerity he replied, "I would never cheat on you if we were dating. I don't date but when I do, you are mine as much as I am yours."

"I take those things very seriously," Harry told him, his honesty evident because regardless of what he had done to get Louis, he was very determined about assuring they did not, under any circumstances, leave one another. It would take time but he knew Louis would give in.

Louis pulled him down into a kiss. And suddenly Harry realised that this was not any of the other fleeting kisses they had shared. This was insanely calm and grounding as if it tried to soothe their nerves of whatever adversity they faced. Their lips seemed like they were dancing with each other, slowly, rhythmically to assure that they belonged to one another in this specific moment of time.

When they parted Harry looked into Louis' eyes and told him, "Ian was a fucking idiot, don't ever think less of yourself because of him, you are perfect."

Harry took him to his room next and then handed him an oversized jumper he could sleep in while he put on some joggers before getting onto the bed. As he turned away, Harry waited for the call to arrive, his instinct was assured that Louis would initiate a conversation and he did.

"You aren't that awful, you know?"

"Is that a compliment I hear from the ice princess?" Harry mused causing Louis to hit his back with a pillow playfully. Harry turned towards him and rose an eyebrow, "For your information, I have always been great, Ian was dickhead."

Louis chuckled and nodded his head, "I think I am going to serial date to get over him."

Harry let out a breath of exasperation and looked at him with his shoulders sagging, "I get it this is just sex but hypothetically-"

Louis' raise of an eyebrow caused him to stop momentarily but as he gestured him to continue, Harry did so.

"-why can't we date?"

"You know that this," he pointed towards the space between them, "is a rebound, right?"

Harry's expression soured by a very tiny measure, almost indiscernible, "and I don't want our relationship to start because of a rebound, I don't want to use you."

Harry was pleased by the plot twist was an understatement.

"I know myself, I need space and time," Louis explained to him, "and if you are still down then, we could probably do something."

"I think I really like you," Louis told him.

Harry had waited for a year, he could certainly wait a few more months, "If I am available because sweet cheeks, I am hot stuff on the market."

Louis let out a laugh of approval and pulled him into a warm embrace.

* * *

_Four months later_

Louis was unsure to call him now. It had been quite a while since the night of the raid and he was in an extremely good place currently. After the array of events which took place, Louis had taken therapy and tried pulling his weight on his legs once again. He was pleased with his job, he had received a raise, gained a dog and also acquired a very beautiful apartment.

And funnily through all of it, Harry had been there. Not twenty-four bar seven perse but he had crashed into him at the vet's clinic. He drove Niall and him to work casually if he was passing by that route and had suggested an alternative real estate agent because as much as he appreciated Courtney, she wasn't catering to his desires. And sometimes he even sent flowers randomly with Louis' favourite chocolates to the house with notes like _These flowers looked like it would eat me so I got it for you_. Anybody else would have been peeved but Louis was amused by it.

He wanted to give a relationship with Harry a chance because something in his heart told him, they would make it.

Louis took a deep breath and dialled Harry's number. Suddenly, there was a pit in his stomach clawing him from the inside and everything became more real when the other side came to life.

"Yes, Doll," Harry's voice answered.

"You busy?" Louis asked, his fingers drawing circles on the carton boxes.

"Not for you," Harry replied and the pit was replaced by a set of butterflies, "tell me."

"So I am moving to a new apartment, right?" Louis began slowly.

"Doll, before you ask," he cut him off, "I am a gang leader, we do not provide services for moving your apartment."

Louis let out a chuckle and shook his head even though he could not see it, "That isn't why I called."

"I haven't made anything for dinner and I had to buy a few bookshelves and things like that," Louis continued and quickly told him, "so I thought we could do it together?"

"Free labour, is it?" Harry continued teasing.

"More like a date, if you're down for it?" Louis probed, as he looked at his tennis shoes.

There was silence for five seconds and Louis felt those five seconds were the longest of his entire life.

"Get dressed, I will pick you up in an hour," Harry told him.

Louis smiled and moved towards his wardrobe after he disconnected the call to pick something to wear as the song raged in the background on his television. 

"Don't blame me, love made me crazy," Louis hummed, as he went through his wardrobe, "If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying with me if you have because I cannot thank you enough for reading these words which spill from my mind occasionally.


End file.
